Multiplayer virtual reality games are gaining in popularity. However, displaying individual views of a three-dimensional environment to multiple viewers presents a number of challenges if the multiple viewers are all viewing their individual views on a single display surface. The mathematics involved in segmenting the individual views for display on a dome-shaped display surface can be sufficiently complex as to make it impractical for a graphics processor to process in real time so as to not detract from the immersive reality experience of the viewers. Furthermore, dynamically adding or removing views to accommodate viewing participants that join or leave the game adds additional complexity that can further degrade system performance and the immersive reality experience.